


侠胆雄狮AU

by choufengjun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	1. Chapter 1

【第一章】  
漫天大雪，伴着深浅不一的脚印。  
男人奔跑在伸手不见五指的森林中，右臂撕裂的伤口满是鲜血，顺着瘦弱的臂膀流下。  
“呵哈...哈...哈...”脸颊早已被冻到没有血色，他大口喘着粗气。  
寒冷刺激着四肢百骸，他实在无法继续跑下去了，眼前也变得越来越模糊，只有紧咬唇瓣用痛感使自己清醒。  
然而伴着越来越近嘈杂的脚步声，有人正在靠过来。  
男人只是一个转身，冰冷的枪管就直抵他白洁的额头。  
那双坠入星辰的墨绿色瞳孔充满悲凉的绝望。  
他跑不动了，死神的召唤悄然而至。

可，刹那间，男人墨绿色的眼眸被一抹温热的血红所沾染，他并没能死，人却因为突如其来的害怕瘫软的跪倒在地上。  
在男人眼前是一副怎样的景象？  
拥有人类身躯的野兽撕扯着那个追着他跑了很久甚至把枪管抵在他额头的人，那个人的脖颈与身体早已被撕裂两半，最后惊恐的眼神还停留在面容上，  
野兽身上沾满鲜红的血，在男人颤抖着探究他的时候抬头。  
那是多么可怕的一张脸啊，兽非兽，人非人。  
可就在可怕的脸上却有一双如大海般深蓝的眼眸，眼神温柔且复杂，让男人有那么一瞬，忘记了要去害怕。

“不...”男人满是鲜血的唇瓣开合着，刚从死亡中存活的他却在看到野兽的逼近后，又一次感到极致的危险。  
野兽不顾一切的嘶吼着前行，像是要撕裂眼前对于他来说过于脆弱的男人。  
可终在鼻与鼻的相碰之后，停了下来。  
漫天海水的咸腥味带着微微的甜扑鼻而来，男人浑身颤立着，颈后的腺体受到来自alpha的刺激分泌出大量甜味，那甜味中带有丝丝甘苦，也同样刺激着野兽。  
仰天怒吼的野兽伸出粗壮的手臂将男人一把抱起扔进了破旧的汽车里。

“呵...呵...啊...”男人喘息着，不止是失血过多给他带来的虚弱，更是作为一个omega受制于alpha的天性让他想要臣服，身下的穴口难耐的摩擦着满是灰尘的座椅，甚至沾湿了衣裤。  
他想要抬手去擦拭干净眼前的血色，手却在这时被野兽钳制住。  
野兽紧抓面前男人白皙的手腕，力量之大甚至抓出了血痕。  
“不...不要...”男人发出低沉还带些稚嫩的声音，他未被钳制的手无力的推向野兽，可这挣扎却更像是无声的邀请，冰冷的掌心划过野兽温热的肌肤，刺激着野兽最后一根神经的崩塌。  
在野兽无法控制的大脑里，男人的声音，男人那血与白皙交相辉映的瘦弱身躯，还有被染红的墨绿色眼眸，无不催化着他，某个地方坚硬的感到生痛。  
而最要命的是，男人身上越来越浓烈的焦糖味让他陷入极度发情，逐渐癫狂。

他要撕裂我吗？  
男人用仅剩的意志力往后退去，可这车厢实在太小了，野兽浓烈的海盐信息素刺激的他越来越瘫软无力，发情期像是专门做对一般，居然在这个时候如期而至。  
他胡乱的摸着衣袋。  
该死的抑制剂去哪了？！  
野兽看着男人胡乱的摸着自身，那薄衣下的红点悄然挺立，感到再也无法忍耐。  
他狠狠的翻过瘦弱的男人。  
男人早已湿透的衣裤正对野兽。  
野兽凑近，笨拙的用舌尖沿着湿掉的地方舔抵。  
“不...不要啊！”男人发出近似哭腔的声音，那柔软的穴口仅是被野兽粗鲁的舔抵就已经剧烈的收缩，天性让他恨不得要这个刚撕裂了人类的野兽狠狠进入他，弄哭他。  
可理智上却不能。

男人被野兽钳制在背后的手，凝结的血又一次破蛹而出，滴滴鲜红沾染了衣裤，混合着流出的爱液，让野兽湖蓝色眼眸满是血丝变得通红。  
野兽宽大的手掌一把撕开眼前碍事的衣裤，男人穴口的美景被他一览无余，不停收缩着分泌出大量爱液的穴口有些红肿，白嫩的两片臀瓣在瑟瑟发抖，左右晃动着荡起一波肉感。  
野兽被刺激的喉结滚动。  
他粗鲁的撕开自己身下的衣裤，尺寸异于常人的性器翘立着，前端分泌出大量白浊的液体。

“你...你要做什么？”男人浑身被拉扯的很疼，他艰难的转头看向身后那个过于巨大的性器，恐惧涌上心头。  
他还是个从未被人造访过的omega啊，如何能够承受？  
可漫天的海盐味刺激着他穴口不断分泌爱液，性器被挤压在车垫上摩擦出了快感挺立着胀痛着。  
男人艰难的摇摆着臀部，想要消磨掉这恼人的性欲。

但这行为看在野兽眼里，却是比信息素更致命的春药。  
野兽嘶吼着，粗糙的双手放开男人的臂膀转而扣住眼前乱动着的臀瓣，他的性器停留在穴口不过几秒便毫无技巧的直直挺入。

“啊！！！！！！”男人发出撕心裂肺的喊叫，野兽粗长的性器在他的身体里猛力的撞击，即使有足够爱液的分泌，也让他痛到生不如死、  
在那毫无技巧的冲撞下，震碎了他的灵魂。  
野兽被欲念冲昏了头脑，他的手拍打在男人颤立的臀瓣上，洁白的地方一片通红，而野兽双臂青筋爆现，每一次交合都带出男人穴口内大量爱液与血红，那血红的鲜血甚至浸湿了车座，可野兽却只能感受到滔天的快感。

“啊...啊...啊...”痛苦的嘶吼成了断断续续的呻吟，男人满脸泪水，可身后的野兽却还不停止。  
多久了？男人的伤口早已愈合了又被撕扯开，痛苦的撕裂却又让他被迫的承受着快感。  
“不！！！！！！！”男人敏感的察觉到野兽在他身体里进出的巨大正深入某个地方，来自omega天性的害怕让他跪立在车座的双腿打颤，指尖蜷缩。  
即使没有经验，他也知道接下来会发生什么。

野兽的性器进入男人的最深入，那里刺激着他想要完完全全的射入，于是，他也这么做了。  
大量的精液射入男人的身体，在那最深处似乎有个甬道，等着他继续探秘。  
野兽的性器像是张开了一张密不透风的网，深深的卡在男人的穴口里，拔不出也再也进不去。  
“求你..了...拔...出来吧...”男人低沉的声音满是哭过后的沙哑，穴口被涨的满满的，却比初进入时还要痛苦，那种求生不得求死不能的痛让他用手狠狠的抓过野兽的臂膀，留下一道又一道血痕。  
可，这是没有用的。  
他最终在这种要死去的痛苦里被永久标记了，成为了独属于野兽的omega。  
那被野兽狠狠衔住的腺体，散发出属于他们混合的味道，咸甜交织。  
男人终是昏厥了过去。  
闭眼前，他只希望，就这样死了吧...死了就好了。

TBC


	2. （2）

【第二章】   
阴暗潮湿的地下库，满是腥臭的味道，即使见过死尸之多如黑发男人，也还是忍不住想要作呕。  
男人持着冰冷的枪械，轻手轻脚的往门内走去，西装内里紧绷着的衬衫竟被薄薄的汗水打湿，怎么也没想到，越往里走热气越高。  
他安抚着自己因早上才打过抑制剂胡乱跳动的心脏，希望那位常常沉默不发一语的partner能早早的结束手中繁杂的文件，察觉到他在调查中遇到了危险。  
嘈杂的人声唤回了男人的注意力，他紧忙缩在转角的阴暗处，屏息着等待着，不敢再贸然前行。  
不知等了多久，人声消失了，门被狠狠撞击的声音让他忍不住探出身体。  
刺眼的红光照射的他有一刻睁不开眼，可恍惚间似乎看到蹲在那的一个物体？  
而物体的身下是人？

红光褪去，男人的鼻息间闻到了熟悉的气味，他所有的神经都为之颤立，只有手中握着的冰冷枪械可以使他保持片刻清醒。  
“AS PD！举起你的双手，把它放到我能看见的地方！”男人的声音像是在冷冽的蜜糖里浸泡过，优雅的低沉的，即使是命令般的喊叫，也是如此动听。  
蹲在那的物体兽一般青筋爆现的臂膀停下了所有动作，往人声的方向看去。  
男人沐浴在灯光下让人看不真切的身影，恍惚了兽的眼。  
几年前那晚的记忆不期然的涌上脑海。  
柔软的omega被拥抱还像是昨天的事情，野兽沉溺于两人混合信息素的味道，无法再将彼此分开。

他？！  
男人抓枪的手止不住颤抖，漫天的血污疼痛快感一起袭上心头，他的脚不受控制的想要往反方向逃走，可地上奄奄一息的人类却让他止住了脚步。  
“砰！”扳机扣动，高速的子弹袭向还沉浸在回忆里的野兽，当他意识到危险时，子弹已擦过臂膀，鲜血直流。

他们之间还有着一段距离。

野兽望向臂膀的擦伤，又看了看宽大手掌下的人类，还没有完全不清醒的大脑告诉他，应该逃离这里。  
可是...  
他走不了...  
某个该死的地方正深切的渴望着，告诉他不能离去...

没死？  
男人紧咬下唇，早就锻炼过的肌肉在西装下隐隐暴现。  
男人再次举起手枪，这一次瞄准的是野兽的心脏，愤怒而颤动的指尖将要扣动扳机。  
野兽像是感知到危险一般，极速的奔跑，狠狠撞向男人，也撞掉了那将要取他性命的手枪。  
男人往后退去，背部硬生生的被迫着抵到了满是污迹的墙面，只是，有着野兽毫无意义的用手掌撑着他的背部，还不至于疼痛。  
他和野兽离得如此近，野兽喘着的粗气喷洒在他的面颊上，颈后脆弱的腺体无意识的开始散发被标记后混合着两人的气味。

时间一分一秒的过去，汗水打湿了男人前额微卷的刘海。  
Omega突如其来的发情，让男人双腿都在打颤。  
可是，他还要承受一次几年前的痛吗？  
绝不！  
男人艰难的从衣裤中摸索出尖锐的物体，以臂膀最后的力量捅向野兽那近在咫尺的腰腹。

“啊！！！”那是野兽第一次出声，疼痛的嘶吼响彻整个地下库，他紧紧抓住男人捅向他的手，湖蓝色的眼眸渐渐变得血红，张开的口露出尖利的齿，像是动物受到了危险想要凭着本能保护自己一般，将要咬向男人脆弱的脖颈。  
可，去死吧！  
男人快速的抬起被西装裤包裹着的长腿，狠狠顶向野兽最脆弱的裆部。  
野兽蜷缩着身体蹲倒在地上，痛苦折磨着他渐渐显露出人的模样。

“Loki！”远处焦虑的喊叫唤回了野兽的理智，他摸着腰腹的温热，不得不勉强自己支撑着站起。  
必须逃，不能被任何人抓住！  
心脏某个地方又开始剧烈的跳动，那恢复不到几秒的人类面容又成了兽的模样，他用尽全身力气往身后的铁门跑去。  
男人捡起地上的枪支胡乱扫射着，可进入混乱发情的他根本无法再次精确瞄准到猎物。

该死！又要让你逃了？  
男人瘫倒在地上大口大口的喘气，那漫天甜苦咸涩交织的信息素像是要充斥整个房间一般不留一丝缝隙的到处乱窜。  
男人摸索着西装下的衬衫，口袋里还有着救他命的抑制剂。  
当针管刺入肌肤，四肢百骸的疼痛也带走无法控制的快感，他终于恢复了平静。

恩？  
男人低头看去，发现身下正坐着散落的文件。  
模糊的字样吸引了他所有注意力。  
——TBC——


	3. （3）

【第三章】  
男人的背撞击在铁轨上，痛，过多使用抑制剂的他早就在冷热交织中失去了抵抗力量。  
“Damm！”  
地铁急速驶来，过度的亮光刺痛了男人的眼，他勉强支撑着身体起，手却被碎石划破，鲜血直流。  
会死吗？  
人们都说，死之前你会回顾自己的一生。  
在男人脑海里闪过的是母亲死在血泊之中，最后一句说的：“保护好你自己。”  
他忍着丧母之痛在无边无际的雪地里逃亡，野兽最终救了他却真正的伤害了他。  
身体成结的苦痛，血块早已凝固的伤口，以及，那本不该到来的清晨和盖在他身上的外套。  
为何那时候没死？而在他拥有反击一切的能力时，死？

男人绝望的闭上眼眸，泪水顺着眼角滑落，沾湿了衣领。

他的灵魂已经脱离躯壳了吗？男人睁开眼眸，却发现自己被拥在一个温热的怀抱里。  
在他记忆深处抹之不去过于熟悉的信息素包裹着他整个身躯。  
所有属于omega的天性都欢欣雀跃，驱散了体内的冷热交织。  
不！  
男人的指尖嵌入手心，他愿意被抑制剂折磨，也绝不允许自己像伤害过他的野兽屈服。  
“你还好吗？”野兽低垂着头，温热的气息都喷洒在男人脆弱的腺体。  
“滚！”男人在野兽怀里挣扎怒吼，高扬起头狠狠撞向野兽还带着扎人胡须的下颚。

嗷...  
野兽被撞击的疼痛难忍，眼角甚至泛出泪花。  
可，浓烈的甜咸交织的信息素大量涌入野兽的鼻息，怀里的男人却这么笔直的晕厥了过去。  
啊！  
野兽双臂青筋暴现，几乎丧失离职，独属于他的omega在此刻吊起他所有的情与欲。

在梦里，如棉花糖一般的亲吻，让他不曾满足过的腺体胀痛着却又有暖流，流过四肢百骸。  
心脏处被某个不知名的物体轻柔的包裹，男人感受到八年来都不曾有过的安心感，渐渐呼吸均匀，陷入安逸的睡眠。

“Thor,this is a mistake.”  
隐隐约约男性低沉的声音在空荡的房间里回荡，带着无奈和劝解，也带来了片刻的沉默。  
“My friend, I owe him.”  
另一个声音在久久的沉默后响起，男性的低沉的还有些沙哑，此刻像是无奈苦痛的说出他必须要要面对的事实。

男人在指尖可以微动之后意识到他并没能去向天堂或地狱，还被困在这恶魔般的人世间。  
极美的绿色眼瞳睁开打视着天花板，最终悠悠转向坐在椅子上的人。  
椅子上的是个陌生的健壮的男人，金色的发被梳得一丝不苟，背脊直直的挺着坐在那，看向他悠悠转醒，眼中没有丝毫慌乱与惊奇。  
“你该走了。”金发男人声音是好听的，举动是绅士的，语气是温柔且平淡的。  
“Thor Odinson在哪？”  
几乎在躺在床上的男人出声的瞬间金发男人就下意识的点闭紧双唇，这个名字除了他会去喊他的好友不再会有第二个人知道，面前冷漠的黑发的男人到底是如何得知的？  
躺在床上的黑发男人手臂肌肉瞬间爆发，藏在袖口的军刀掉落掌心狠厉的刺向金发男人。  
金发男人敏捷的反应堪堪躲过这一击。

接着，铁质的阶梯发出急躁跑动的声响。  
“砰。”虚掩的木门被猛地撞开，黑发男人喘着粗气看向四周。  
过于简单的房间，过于简单的家具，没有一丝一毫的光亮，只有一个铁质的牢笼和一扇被紧紧关注还有昏黄灯光的浴室。  
前一刻还印在黑发男人脑海绝密档案里的那个金色及肩卷发的俊朗男人此刻正清晰的浮现。  
Thor Odinson，特种兵，九年前逝于一场事故。  
黑发男人双拳紧握，那个野兽那个他查了好几年对比了无数图片才找到真实身份的男人，此刻就在浴室以后，进去杀了他的想法在脑海里久久盘旋无法离去。

浴室的门被狠狠撞开，对于黑发男人来说，扑鼻而来的是致命海盐信息素。  
野兽早已褪去了兽的模样，此刻正顶着湿漉的金色短发，迷茫的湖蓝色眼眸眯成一线，手上正做着最原始的撸动。  
黑发男人紧握拳头，妄图不让后颈感知到他的alpha的腺体散发出诱人的信息素。  
名为Thor Odinson的野兽，是他必须要杀死的。  
即使才救了他一命，甚至为他做了临时标记，也必须死在他的手里！

漫天的海盐焦糖交织的信息素让被男人摆了一道急忙赶上楼的金发男人也不由退却一步。  
他也是个Alpha，根本受不得如此刺激。  
Thor是这个黑发男人的alpha，并不难看出来，只是他们的关系似乎并不算友好。  
哎，罢了罢了，金发男人最终还是决定相信好友可以好好的解决这一切，于是他偷偷后悔悄然带上了木门。

Thor白洁的肌肤早已被水温以及妄想染成一片绯红，闯入他浴室的人，有着一双星辰般璀璨的绿色眼眸，Thor见过，并从未能忘记。  
今天的临时标记带给黑发男人的是片刻的安定，带给他的却是再也控制不住的欲 望。  
他像是初尝情爱滋味的青少年一般，被人发现了这恼人的诉求。  
Thor湖蓝色的眼眸有着迷茫、难堪，还有着意欲不明的渴望。

“我...我知道，谁杀了她。”  
Thor混乱的大脑让他发出低沉嘶哑的声音，强迫自己压下这种不该有的渴望。

黑发男人在紧握双拳权衡利弊下最终还是退出了浴室。

“头部上的伤是致命一击，凶器未知。  
有人曾想要救她，但按压心脏的力量过于强大。”  
来自验尸报告上的说明，白纸黑字，黑发男人知道野兽并不是真正的杀人凶手。

Thor仅仅是下身围了条浴巾，满身的伤痕和健壮的躯体交相辉映，可最令人不忘的，还是他脸上那道从眼至下颚的伤痕，那是黑发男人不曾在到手的绝密资料里看过的样子。  
绝密资料里的Thor曾是如此健壮阳光，宛如天神。  
“你为什么会出现在那？”男人的优美声线唤起Thor所有深埋在内心不愿被翻出的记忆。  
那个雪夜，稚嫩却优美的声音说着不要，可他却被野兽的大脑所控制，失去了本我。  
血腥与信息素的交织根本没能让他醒悟，反倒是激起身体上更荒诞无度的索求。  
直到清晨的第一缕阳光让他悠悠转型，在他宽大的手掌下是一具近乎冰冷的身体。  
诸神啊，原谅他，他撕裂过很多人，但都是该死之人。  
可，这个看上去不过是个大学生的男人并不是该死的呀...

“我...”  
Thor在痛苦的回忆中欲言又止。  
Thor和男人的沟通也戛然而止。  
.  
.  
.  
临时标记的作用要比抑制剂好得多，男人是有多久没有享受过这样一个毫无痛苦清晨了。  
不用伴着嘴边的苦涩，不用双手怀抱住自己着忽冷忽热的躯体。  
甚至还有这样的心情可以望一望漫天飘落的雪花。  
这是来自那个野兽给他灵魂深处的安抚？  
真是可笑！  
野兽是男人要杀死的人，留他存活这一刻只为更接近真相，是为了那天的案件也是为了很久很久以前母亲的事故，男人总觉得，野兽与此脱不了干系。

“喂，是我，你要的东西我拿到了，昨天下午的袭击，希望你能给我个合理解释。”  
男人紧握手机，在电话这头咬牙切齿，昨天下午的袭击明显是跟着他那天发现的文件一起而来的，谁做的不言而喻。

——TBC——


	4. （4）

【第四章】  
Thor脖颈被狠厉的扼住，他的手紧紧抓向被单，压制着自己不让野兽的他出现。  
“Lo...ki...”  
低沉嘶哑的声音染上苦痛，Thor那湛蓝的眼眸甚至溢满生理泪水。

男人，也就是Loki，手陡然一颤。  
果然如他所想吗？野兽Thor一直都是知道他是谁的，知道他的身份，知道他的存在，甚至可能知道他的母亲。

Thor那被Loki扼住的脖颈早已变得通红，他的双臂下青筋爆现，兽的意识将要控制不住显现出来。  
Loki还在冷冷的笑，Thor Odinson，这个他想杀死的人类，危险的时候就会变成兽了吗，呵，还真是好控制呢？

时间一分一秒的过去，Loki最终还是松开了手，以现在的他来说，根本毫无对抗快要变回野兽Thor的力量。

“为什么跟踪我？”  
Loki居高临下，看着Thor正在努力的吸入空气，只是这样的痛就受不了了吗？那你还记得那个雪夜给我带来的痛嘛？！  
Loki讥讽的笑着，大量痛苦的记忆又涌上脑海。  
在第二天清晨浑身如被巨物碾过的醒来，却发现伤口已经被严密的缝合，只有车座上点点血迹昭示着昨晚野兽对他实施的恶性。  
身下那合不上的痛，还有那已经不只是他信息素的气味，每一件事都在提醒着他，他被永久标记了，成为一只可怕野兽alpha的omega。  
八年来的日日夜夜，Loki都在无时无刻的锻炼自己。  
他逼迫自己强大，只为手刃野兽，查明当晚所有被大雪掩盖的真相。

“我...咳咳...我…担心你...”  
Thor的脸憋得通红，他这一刻很是认同好友Steve所说的话，刚结束发情的他并不适合，去跟踪这个曾被他永久标记了的omega。  
可昨天铁轨上的事，他并没能忘，如果他迟了那一秒，后果将不敢想象。

担心和跟踪是两个概念，Loki深刻的希望这个野兽可以分清。  
不过他还来得及继续教训Thor，突如其来的电话便告知了他他陷入了另一场麻烦之中。  
麻烦说的大致是野兽Thor，一个在档案袋里九年前就已经死去的特种兵。  
Loki查到了资料，别人也必然会查到，在铁轨现场留下的血迹DNA不知道被哪个有心人拿去化验，得到了Thor还在人世的结论，又不知被哪个人密切的关注着，并把关注的点转移到了他这个活人，来自阿斯加德警局的警官身上。  
是他太急于知道真相了吗？反倒害了自己？

“说吧，说出你知道的。”  
在Thor住的地方Loki询问的话并没能持续下去。  
他想要知道却又拒绝知道是谁杀了地下库的女人。  
Loki根本不想和这个野兽共处一室，更不想好不容易得到临时标记舒缓了身心的自己再被那不稳定的Alpha信息素所影响。  
Loki只是想自私那么一会会，独自享受一下美好的清晨。

“我不知道那是谁，但他身上有火药的味道。”  
Thor不能给予明确画像，他是只是偶然的瞥见了凶手，在他还化兽的时候。

Thor抬起身体，想要凑近Loki来解释他化兽后意识是不清醒的并不能真的看清嫌疑人，可他的嗅觉在那个时候是最灵敏的，闻到火药味就真的是有火药味。  
可对于Loki来说，Thor突然的坐起，发出的热气毫不意外的喷洒到了Loki的脖颈。  
Damm！  
Loki一刻的平静又被狠狠打破，他愤怒的将双手再次按向Thor，把Thor狠狠的禁锢在床上。

“那么，说说，你是怎么认识我的吧！八！年！前！我想你不会忘记！”  
紧咬着双唇，Loki不让片刻的颤抖显露，他恶劣的附上Thor的耳尖，一字一句咬牙切齿。  
刚自渎来解决发情期的Thor根本无法抵抗，来自他的omega似有若无的诱惑，此刻被附在他耳边的Loki弄到全身发颤。  
野兽，你也会怕？  
Loki清晰的感觉到，身下那双强壮的臂膀在颤抖，甚至每一根汗毛都已树立。  
而他，在愤怒下，很好的控制着自己，理智占着上风不让欲念轻易的去支配他。

Loki用铁质的手铐拷住Thor，Thor强壮的臂膀被他扭曲着拉高着，禁锢在床头。

“八年前，我...不能说...”  
即使被束缚住，Thor也只能闭口不谈这件事，Loki一瞬间感到大为恼怒。

凶手你说不出？真相你也无法揭露？  
那还要你活着做什么？

Loki咬紧唇瓣，愤怒的胡乱的翻着衣裤，想要找寻他的配枪。  
等等？！  
配枪...地铁...  
他的配枪丢那了？  
地铁发生的事情，死掉的人，肯定惊动了AS PD，警局派去的人要是找到了他的配枪，这次怕是跳进黄河也洗不清了！  
Loki慌张极了，根本无暇再去理会前一秒想要杀掉的Thor。

Thor盯着慌忙披上外套出去的Loki。  
“I’m sorry.”  
那到嘴边的话终究只属于空气。  
手铐的凉意让他清醒不少，可是啊，现在可不是该清醒的时候。

Thor闭上了眼眸。  
痛苦的记忆浮现脑海，那扎向他臂膀的药剂，到后来兄弟与兄弟之间自相残杀的撕裂。  
他无措的奔跑在雪地里，漫天雪花，以及拥有着墨绿色眼瞳俊美的男人。  
若Thor不是野兽的这幅模样，他想他会在此刻手拿白洁之花，歌颂爱神。  
祈祷这一刻与他命运般遇见的男人会爱上他，与他心心相印。  
可，并不是。  
血，满眼的血，不是来自他撕裂的人，而是身下的人儿。  
在他耳边痛苦的吼叫，不要的话语本该让他找回人性却深深的刺激了野兽的神经，彻底让他失去了作为人的意识。

Thor的心脏陡然剧烈的跳动，兽性终被激发。  
变为野兽的Thor，轻易的卸下了床头，并毫无章法胡乱的击打着墙面。  
野兽那鲁莽的大脑，只想痛击这个把它束缚了的东西。

被撕裂的躯体还有一丝温度，但致命伤，依旧不是撕裂。  
“毒，服毒。”法医冷静地分析，双手正撬开地铁死者的上颚。  
实习生手忙脚乱的在本子的上记录着，偶尔的瞥向尸体，那惨烈的死状，让他忍不住作呕。

男人俊朗、冷漠，拥有着棕发绿眸，此刻环绕着铁轨行走一圈又一圈。  
恩？  
他似乎发现了什么，拿出随身携带的纸巾，拾起了角落的枪械。  
这枪械有些眼熟啊。

焦急的奔跑着，Loki很少这样的失态，当他自身强大之后，习惯性的掌控所有事。  
可是，野兽的出现，却打乱了他的步伐。  
精神的打乱也好，生理的打乱也罢。  
那前一秒因为愤怒而与Thor的对峙，这一秒竟又化作了无声无息的信息素，开始痛苦的折磨着他。  
临时标记快要失去作用，生为omega的身体渐渐向现实倒戈相向。  
Loki奔跑着焦急的想要拿出最后的抑制剂，却在某个大力的冲撞下，散落一地。

他最痛恨的海盐信息素，却又在最关键的时候救了他。

——TBC——


	5. （5）

【第五章】  
Loki是被抵在墙上的，冰冷的墙磨蹭着他火热的身躯没能让他苦痛，却是让他难耐的想要呻吟。  
来来往往人们行走的声音灌入耳膜，竟然让又一次陷入发情期的身体变得敏感至极。

暴露着的性器正被Thor含在口中，咸与甜交织的信息素一点一点从两人的身体散发。  
Loki的头狠狠撞向墙壁，妄图使自己清醒，他尖利的指甲穿过Thor那头金色耀眼的发，在那皮囊上留下痕迹，鲜血也顺着Thor脸颊流落。  
已是人类模样的Thor却不为所动。

口舌吞吐间Thor尝到了令人心颤的甜味，他控制着心脏不规律的跳动，极力的取悦着Loki。  
取悦着这个陷入情欲却恨不得杀了他的omega。

“Loki，放手，让我以人的形态帮你。”  
Thor的声音低沉嘶哑，此刻染了情欲，却极力的自我控制着。

Damm！  
该杀死这头野兽的，Loki悔得肠子都青了。  
可现在的他，实在太需要Thor了，那仅仅是用信息素就能让他安定的alpha Thor。  
Loki选择了妥协，他将自己葱白的手指咬在唇齿间，尽量不让快感淹没他的灵魂。  
他现在只需要Thor帮他保持冷静，他的枪还在案发现场，必须要拿回来！

Thor燥热的手掌握住Loki的性器，那在他掌间越涨越大的物体，渐渐让他迷了眼。  
Thor极力抗争着内心焦躁要化为兽的渴望，他只能用其他事物转移注意力。  
比如，将指尖深入那泥泞的穴口。

“嘶...”Loki葱白的手指被自己的牙尖蹭破了皮，虽还不至于流血。  
可Loki，他的大脑正被omega的天性所征服。  
杀了他！那是Loki一片空白的脑海里想到唯一的词汇。  
不，不可以继续下去！  
Loki猛地抬高膝盖，狠厉的撞向Thor凑近自己的脸颊。  
一阵头晕眼花，Thor鼻尖毫不意外的留下两行鲜血。  
怕是鼻都裂了...

白色的药丸只在Loki的掌心上停留了几秒，最终还是滑入了Loki的喉管。  
苦涩的味道在空中蔓延，他鼻息间已然闻不到属于他和Thor的信息素，那种咸与甜交织的却令人苦痛的美味。

“喂，好，我马上回警局。”  
Loki稳住了心神，将他撞的半昏迷的Thor一把推到墙角。  
他狠厉的看向Thor，在心里下定决心，等他回来，一定要让这个又一次跟踪他的野兽付出代价。  
Loki恢复清明的绿色眼眸不带一丝情欲，却在看到Thor那满是血的手腕时有一刻的惊讶。  
Thor竟是用这样的方法脱离手铐？对他来说有什么好处？  
难道为了维持人的模样来救他？  
那么这个野兽是如何看出他又经历了一波混乱的发情期？因为是他的alpha？  
呵，别开玩笑了。  
Loki胡思乱想的嘲讽自己也是嘲讽Thor。  
就因为omega和alpha的天性，似乎不再让他两能够轻易的分离…

Loki再次出现在警局，衣冠楚楚，带着公式化的微笑。  
在这个满是alpha气息的警局里，他和那位partner，是唯二的omega。  
桌子被动过，Loki眯着双眸，不难发现那被翻乱的桌子以及蹩脚的想要恢复原样。  
谁会动他的桌子？地铁袭击他的那伙人？  
不可能，如果可以轻易的进入警局，那根本不用在他下班的时间选地铁这样的地方袭击他。  
会是谁呢？

“你是在找这个？”  
男人倚在档案室的门口，棕色的发遮住了一双美丽的眼眸，他此刻低垂着头，手上是泛黄的档案文件袋。  
果然没错...  
Loki证实了脑海中的想法，手却没有因为男人的言语而停下来，依旧表现焦躁的划过一排又一排的档案袋。  
可这时汗水却再一次浸湿了他的白衬衫，从地下黑市买来的药丸让他能自如的恢复清醒，但老板也说了这不过是研发人员研发的试剂罢了，吃下去的瞬间也意味着要承担意想不到的反应。  
在遏制一个临界点的同时终要去到达一个临界点。  
“Thor Odinson，特种兵，九年前逝于一场事故。”  
男人紧盯着他的partner，并不被Loki所表现出再找档案的假象所迷惑。  
其实，男人并不讨厌Loki，甚至在内心某个地方渴望和这个与自己一样不受天性控制追求自我灵魂的omega成为朋友。  
可他并没有成功。  
共事几年，他们就在彼此留有余地的猜测中度过了几年。

“还有这把枪，是你的。”  
Loki猛的抬头，那明晃晃的在男人手中的枪确实是自己的。  
“我弄掉了，居然在你这，partner，谢谢。”  
Loki换上惯用的虚假微笑，他欺身上前，想要从男人手中夺过手枪，却并没能成功。

“你的alpha出现了？”  
男人将枪快速背于身后，凑近他的Loki让他吃惊于伙伴身上那浓烈混合的信息素。  
Loki Laufey，AS PD唯二的omega，强大、优雅，是众多alpha心心念念的猎物。  
只是他本身的强大，让人望而却步，更别说，在进入警局的第一天，不少alpha和omega就知道了，Loki已经被永久标记，是属于某人的omega了。  
对于Loki身上浓烈的甜咸交织的信息素就如他这个人一般，复杂的难以捉摸的。装作假意友善的却又狡猾至极。  
但偏偏矛盾重重，却不减一点其自身的魅力。

肌肉紧绷着白衬衫将要于下一个临界点爆发，Loki深知自己散发的信息素。  
前一刻又被Thor染上的海盐信息素，像是要吞没他的本身一般。  
他的alpha？不会的，那个野兽永远不会是！  
他这一辈子不需要一个属于自己的alpha伴侣，更不需要将心交给某个人。  
他会孤独前行，直至将所有的问题解决干净。

“你如果跟我说，我会...”  
“Bucky，彩虹街那里出事了，有人目击到有野兽。”  
男人欲言又止，听到有人喊他的瞬间，手中的枪与档案也被Loki快速的夺走。

野兽？Thor？  
枪管的冰冷让Loki焦虑的心暂时安定，他相信他的巧舌如簧能把这件事解释过去的，这只是被他的搭档Bucky拿到，要幸运很多。  
可是，Thor现在还不能被任何人抓到，那尘封在过去关于他的耻辱、Thor犯下的罪案，谁也不能知道！

“我有些累，先回去了，之后会给你个解释的。”  
Loki拍了拍Bucky的肩，像是友人间的亲密，独留还在原地继续沉思的Bucky。  
你真的会跟我解释吗？  
怕又只是一个谎言了吧。

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

【第六章】  
强壮的野兽被困在铁笼里嘶吼着，青筋爆现的臂膀上全是伤痕。  
“Loki...L...o...k...i...”  
Thor只能重复着简单的字母，用头猛力撞击着铁栏。

“Thor冷静下来，你不能再惹事了，我们会被发现的。”  
金发男人Thor的好友Steve只能站在一旁看着自己的好友受苦，并痛苦的喊着他的omega的名字，那是Thor最近越来越频繁兽化后唯一记得清楚的事情。  
可是记得又如何呢…  
Thor越来越频繁的兽化，还不都是为了那个满眼只有仇恨的omega。  
Steve承认，那个俊美的omega配得起Thor，可Thor在这场并没有开始已经终结的情爱中却只记得责怪自己。  
那天意外的下了几年都为见过的大雪，Thor是在清晨回到他们躲避的场所的，浑身是血，瑟瑟发抖的将自己抱作一团，Steve从未见过他的好友如此可怜。  
Thor谢绝了Steve递来的温热咖啡，只是紧紧拉着他的手，不停地说他做错了一件事。  
Steve也是alpha，自然闻到了那不属于Thor的甜腻信息素。  
但他看着好友落寞的神色最终不忍逼问下去。

Thor就在那时为自己建立起这样的牢笼，只为锁住完全兽化的自己。

现在这一地碎片是Thor跌撞间打破的，Steve只能用健壮的体魄把还有最后一丝意识的Thor送进去。  
可，曾经的他们也是沐浴在阳光中，肆意的享受着生活的。  
然而，世事无常。

“你！”  
Steve拉住了面前强行闯入他们屋子的omega。  
“放开！”  
Loki狠狠的甩开Steve的手，他之前尾随Bucky去了彩虹街，却最终只看到一片狼藉。  
被毁坏的木箱、被砸烂的轿车，一地的纸屑纷飞，幸而并无人受伤。  
Loki焦急的去寻找那头笨拙野兽的踪迹，他不能冒着再有人得到野兽DNA顺藤摸瓜的知道野兽已死身份的危险。  
必须要凭着警察的身份将这件事抹去痕迹，Loki在心里下定决心。  
当然，他首先必须要找到野兽Thor。

Thor在铁笼里像是认出了Loki，更加用力的去冲撞铁栏杆，甚至划破了他暴露在空气中的肌肤。  
Thor血的香气还带着霸道信息素的气味，毫无保留的穿入Loki的鼻息，他只有用力的捏住有笔，才能勉强的让自己不受影响。

“他有没有说刚才发生了什么？”  
Loki后退了几步，妄图避开浓烈信息素对他的波及。  
“没有，我看到的就是你所看到的。”  
Steve依旧表现的绅士，可紧握的拳头昭示着他有多么愤怒，这一刻真的很想打开这个omega的脑子看看，到底都在想些什么。  
他的友人只是被他人所迫害成为了野兽。  
他还记得，很多年前，他们一起在邮轮上肆意生活的日子。  
阳光、美人，放肆的信息素。  
却一朝之间被毁灭了。  
不过，omega也确实有资格恨Thor，即使Steve很想要为自己的朋友辩解，也无力反驳，侵害的事实就被就在眼前，即使Thor从不细说他也能猜到一二。  
Thor变成兽后难免是禽兽的行为。  
如果Thor那个时候清醒，Steve表示一定会把他亲手送入牢房的。  
可惜，Thor那个时候怕是并不清醒。

“过一会吧，他很快就会恢复。”  
Steve苦笑着转身，最终决定留下Thor和omega独处。  
他们的秘密住所已经完全暴露，这里怕是待不下去了，他必须更快一步的找寻下一个安身之处。

Loki是清醒的，不带一点愤怒的审视着眼前的野兽，野兽那尖利的指甲从铁笼缝隙中伸出，想要去抓取什么，却什么也抓不到。  
野兽还在持续痛苦的用头撞击着铁栏，额间早已一片青紫。

 

“Bucky，这只是个醉鬼喝多了犯浑，出现幻觉了吧。”  
Alpha警官有意无意的靠向棕发omega，Loki已经有主了，可这位还没有。  
“我再多看两圈。”  
下意识的后退，Bucky将自己和男人维持在一个安全的距离中。  
根据现场的报告来看目击者是个酒鬼，尿意让他来这巷子里小解，确实可能不排除磕嗨了的可能性。  
可在Bucky的观察下，这撕裂一切的痕迹，对车子的打砸，绝不会只是面前这个瘦弱的酒鬼就能做到的。  
现场一定还有另一个人，或者另一个“兽”。

“头部伤是致命一击，凶器未知。  
有人想要救她，但按压心脏的力量过于强大。  
被撕裂的躯体，这并不是致命伤，致命的是毒，是这个人最终服毒而亡。”  
法医白纸黑字写着的验尸报告，Bucky并没有忘记。  
难道，他们的城市中，真的有一个野兽？穿梭于人群之中，伤害他人却又不致死亡？  
Bucky解释不了，但脑海里下意识的就想到了他的partner。  
Loki在这两次事件发生的时候都在场，是否也脱离不了干系？

“调出监控，这条街的，嗯，我知道，拍不到里巷，只是我有些事情要去证实。”  
Bucky快速的拿着对讲机对远在警局的同事命令，他真的有些事情必须要去证实。

时间一分一秒的流逝，Loki喝下了Steve泡的并算不纯熟的咖啡，终于在无聊的等待中等来了Thor褪去兽性。  
将近一米九高的男人变回人类的模样颓然的缩在铁笼角落，任由汗水浸湿前额细碎的发梢。  
若是正常的人或许还会觉得他有些可怜。  
可Loki不是，他是受害者，野兽的受害者。

“你杀人了。”  
这是肯定句，Loki不需要答案，即使他的内心知道，野兽只杀过一个人。  
只杀过那个在雪夜里追杀他的刽子手，但Loki还是轻易的就下了结论。

“我...杀人了？”  
Thor嘶哑的声音几近不可闻，他的手插入自己金色的碎发，将头埋进膝盖里不愿相信这个事实。  
曾经沐浴在阳光中的自己是他一直想回去的，可终究是回不去了。  
他只能在好友Steve的帮助下，勉强的午夜出行像个真正的人一样在外游荡。  
然而最终天性使然，那些躲在这个城市里黑暗的罪恶是他所看不过去的。  
每一次的化成兽去拯救他人，却最终谁也没能拯救，包括他自己，也深陷这罪恶的泥潭。

“你没有！Thor，你没有！”  
如果可以的话，Steve真的愿意与面前这个看起来优雅的omega男人打一架。  
他的好友好不容易恢复过来，能不能就不要再次瞎刺激啦？

“他有，你知道的。”  
Loki冷漠的开口，薄凉的双唇说着近乎让人崩溃的事实，他紧紧盯住Thor，不愿放过他一丝一毫。  
Thor杀过人，Loki亲眼目睹。

其实Loki并不懂，他明明对野兽又恨又怕，总想要用言语刺激Thor，每一秒都想要杀了他，可内心却明确的知道，Thor和野兽是两个完全不同的个体。

他应该明白这个事实吗？  
不应该啊！

——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

【第七章】  
“犯罪现场留有你的DNA，我确定了是你，但换言之，在警局里的你的DNA，任何人都可以查到你。”  
Loki站在铁栏之外，对于刚刚过于武断的话，内心只有那么一刻的挣扎。  
Thor猛的抬头。  
这些年他变做兽的形态也尝试过救人，即使Steve总是告诫他，只要有人发现这一切，发现他是个“死去”的人，那他们又会陷入逃亡。  
Thor对于好友当年被自己所害一起逃亡的事，从来都无法释怀。

“没有，这次应该没有留下痕迹，警察局查不到我的指纹的。”  
从牢笼里焦急的跑出，Thor赤裸的双足踩到地面的碎片，鲜血流出而毫无知觉。  
“我不管你杀了谁，你要还想活，就给我记住，永远的躲在这见不得光的牢笼里！”  
Loki一把提起Thor敞开的衣领，他是警察，却不是什么好警察。  
对于他来说，选择这份职业是为了更好更便捷的去接近真相。

Loki那双让Thor沉醉过的墨绿色眼眸闪过他最熟悉的神色。  
对，他是野兽，会撕裂他人，是罪恶，是不该存在世间的生物。  
这个认知像是一次又一次用刀片划开Thor的心脏，伤口再也无法愈合。  
Thor颓然的双手垂立，任由Loki提着他像是提着犯人。

黯淡无光。  
若是让Loki形容的话，面前的野兽不再是鲁莽的想去做一个英雄，而是表露出放弃了一切的悲凉。  
Loki心脏某块地方奇异的被揪扯的很痛。  
他回想起，曾在档案里看过的那张俊朗的Thor。  
作为人、作为善良的人，还活在这个世上的Thor。

Loki为这个心软感到恼怒，他放开拉扯着Thor衣领的手，任用失去力量的Thor滑落在地上。

“晚上我会来，帮你们找到新的住处。”  
纸条上是Loki的手机号码，被强硬的塞给了Steve。  
什么意思？  
现在是和我们站在同一战线？  
Steve眉头紧皱，并没有把太多不屑的情绪表现在脸上。  
他可还没忘记来自这个omega对他好友过度冰冷的刺激。  
他们是要走，也绝不会在这个所谓警官的帮助下走。

法医室早早锁上了门，冷漠的alpha法医今晚佳人有约。  
Loki熟稔的用卡片打开了那并不算牢固的锁，这层的摄像头都被他停了。  
Loki从身上掏出医用手套戴在手上，仔细的翻过法医的每一份报告，在确定并没有关于Thor留下的东西才松了口气。

“啪。”  
门突如其然的被打开，灯光亮的一瞬间Loki的心也跟着揪起，他迅速的躲在布帘之后，将脚蜷缩在椅子上，大气都不敢出。  
然而在他面前的，并非是整片亮起的灯光，而是和他一样，仅仅是来自手电筒的强光。  
有人非法闯入法医室？  
和他一样？

“该死，你撞到我了！”  
“蠢货，小声点！”  
“那个被杀死的没有留下什么证件吧？”  
“我哪知道？”  
两个人，听声音可辨一男一女。  
Loki紧张的看着光线与他越来越近，手早已握上枪管，还不知这两人口中是在找哪个被杀死的人。

“过来看看，地上有东西。”  
“恩？”  
脚步声越来越近，Loki后背的衬衫都已湿透，他尽量少呼吸，不让任何人察觉到他的存在。  
可握着枪管的指尖已然泛白，显露出Loki内心的紧张。  
他甚至已经想好了，若是一定要火拼，就说是来找法医时发现了入侵者。  
Loki咬紧着唇瓣，肌肉紧绷的等待下一刻会发生的事。

“法医证而已，大惊小怪的。”  
“别说了，地铁的事...还不就是因为...”  
“别多说，找不到东西就赶紧出去，警局不是什么好呆的地方。”

随着男女脚步声的消失，Loki总算松了口气，跳下椅子。  
地铁的事？  
他们是袭击他的人的同伙？  
居然就这么堂而皇之的闯进警局？  
这事情可真是越来越复杂了...

打开家里的门，Loki就闻到了过于熟悉的信息素。  
“Thor，出来吧。”  
Loki打开卧室的门，床早已被野兽弄得四分五裂，那扳下的床头还带着凝固的血迹，不难想象，野兽之前为了出去追他做了什么。  
可现在的Thor又要做什么呢？

“我要走了，这个给你，我想你需要。”  
Thor是人的形态，低垂着头，递上了泛黄的档案袋。  
“我说了，我可以给你们安排住所。”  
Loki拿过档案袋，对于面前丧气的人感到一个头两个大。  
按理说，发生的这一切，Thor无论从哪个方面来看，都只是Loki要手刃的仇人。  
可他混乱了，迟疑了，实在有太多的谜团需要解开，现在并不是杀了他的好时机。

那痛彻心扉的一晚，将他们的命运紧紧绑住，再无法逃离。

“对不起，我不能。”  
Thor只是喃喃自语，最终还是转身从露台往下跳。  
Loki并没有去追，只是自顾自的打开了档案袋。  
即使Loki想将一切都掌控在手中，也必然跟不上野兽爆发力强大的跳跃。  
不过，没事，他将口袋里顺手摸来的属于Steve的物件扣放在桌上。  
死人不能查，活人总能查到的。

泛黄的文件被打开，纸上模糊的字里行间里只能看出这是军方的一次例行行动，说的含糊不清应是高级机密。  
可当Loki的指尖滑过最后一行的时候，他震惊的停住了。  
Frigga。  
母亲的名字。  
这世间会有很多叫Frigg的，但文件上是独属于母亲的字体， Loki一眼就认出来了。  
像是又回到曾经，谁也没有失去的那些日子。  
母亲会抱着年幼的他，手抓着他的手一起握住笔，在纸上教Loki写她的名字。  
那个时候，Loki的世界，母亲便是天。  
后来，天塌了。

——TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

【第八章】  
感受到突如其来的心悸，泛黄的文件已被Loki滴落的汗水打湿，他的眼前一片模糊。  
Loki捂住心口，心口处正在剧烈的跳动，比任何一次发情期都来的可怕。  
在黑市里，那个卖给他药的男人曾说过，不到万不得已千万别吃，副作用可能会吞噬他。  
可Loki一直是如此的孤傲，他不愿被omega的身份所限制，索性买了一板这样的药。  
过于无节制的注射抑制剂，早已侵蚀了他的身体，这一颗药丸几乎会要了他的命。

Loki瘫坐在地上，开始大口大口的喘气，满屋子弥漫着那甜咸交织的信息素。  
他眼睛迷蒙着被泪水占据，手颤抖的掏出手机，被扫落到地上泛黄的档案袋里有纸条飘落，纸条上是一串手机号码，也是Loki最后的救命膏药。  
Thor正漫无目的在大街上游荡，他将和Steve搬去另一个城市，没有Loki，也没有人知道他身份的城市，可他还想再看看，再看看这里的美景、车水马龙的街道，夜生活丰富的灯红酒绿。  
然而揣在口袋里一次性的电话猛然震动。  
Loki？  
他只有将这号码给过Loki。  
“Help...”  
电话那头只有简单的词语，Thor却能听出声音背后Loki那难耐的喘气，化为野兽给他带来了异于常人的听力。

Thor焦急的奔跑在大街上忘记了平日兜帽的伪装，他来到Loki家的露台之下，轻松的跳到了落脚的地方。  
漫天袭来的信息素，打乱了他所有脚步。  
Thor忍着生理的折磨转身紧紧拉上窗帘，焦急的把在地上瘫软的Loki扶到沙发的边上。  
“你？”  
一句话也说不完，Thor感到omega强烈的信息素影响了他，身下的那物毫不意外的挺立了。

迷蒙间看到了一个身影，Loki还带着一丝清明的大脑没有忘记，这是他自己招来的alpha。  
恨也好，痛也罢，这一刻他所想的只有必须要活下来。  
活下来才有可能去解决终于有些头绪的八年前所发生的事情。  
再遇到Thor之前，他没有用过地下黑市的药丸，身体仅靠着抑制剂顽强的支撑。  
又遇到Thor之后，他那属于omega的天性开始狠狠的折磨着他。  
在他脑海里能想到来救他的，只剩Thor。  
Loki不得不承认，他这八年来的伪装彻底失败了。

“救我...”  
Loki被发情所染红的双唇开合着，手用力的将Thor拉到身前。  
面前人儿紧闭着的双眸，Thor甚至能感觉到来自苍白指尖的颤动。  
救他？  
Thor没能忘记几年前那个伤害了Loki的夜晚，他本意只是想去拯救一个人，却没曾想又由自己伤害了那个人。  
“这是我的儿子，很好看吧？”  
女人温柔的侧脸，指尖轻拂过照片，照片上是她最钟爱最为之骄傲的儿子。  
照片上的男人黑色微卷的发在阳光下似有光彩，墨绿色透着笑意的瞳孔像是神所献祭的宝石。  
“好看。”  
Thor回想到那天雪夜的初见，是啊，真的是很好看呢。  
只是在清晨起身后那满座椅的鲜血，告知了Thor，他伤害了某人视为珍宝的儿子。

臂膀下青筋毕现，Thor在Loki手掌无意的撩拨以及那冲入鼻息的信息素中将要渐渐失去本我。  
“冷静...一点！我要的是，人形态的你...救我！”  
强撑着最后一丝清明，Loki双手无力的拍打着Thor的脸颊，迫使面前要化作兽的人看向自己。  
湖蓝色的眼眸。  
墨绿色的瞳孔。  
时间停滞，仅仅映射出彼此的身影。

墨绿色的眼眸此刻似有魔力，仅仅是被盯着，Thor那不规律跳动的心脏竟开始趋于平静。  
他粗糙的掌划过Loki已被汗水浸湿的衣衫，温柔的将其一粒一粒解开。  
Loki的身躯早已不是Thor当年见过的模样了。  
英俊的他现在有着漂亮的腹肌，活像一个真正的alpha。  
Thor撑着Loki的腰肢，虔诚的看着眼前的美景。  
对不起。  
我似乎又要强制的用alpha的身份对你了，Thor抱歉的笑笑。  
但这却是如你所愿，也是如我所愿。

火热的唇瓣磨蹭过Loki脆弱的腺体，Thor极度情色的轻咬舔抵。  
Loki身体一阵颤抖，手紧紧的抓住床单，身后的穴口早已泥泞不堪。  
还没有变成兽的Thor温柔至极，不再有激烈撕扯的举动，而是犹如情人般的爱怜。  
Loki的身体已然屈服，却不想让心就这么屈服。  
他反客为主拉扯过Thor，将那个有着金色短发的脑袋埋于自己的胸前。  
短发磨人的瘙痒着他，暂时缓解了他发情期的苦痛。  
Loki还期待着更多。  
即使害怕，身体却还是如此的期待。  
为什么我会是omega呢？  
在无数的日夜Loki都曾问过自己这样一个问题。  
终不得答案。

“Loki，你是个好孩子，妈妈永远为你骄傲。”  
作为一个高材生从大学毕业，他得到了理想的offer，一切向美好的轨迹发展。  
他即使是个omega，也是值得母亲骄傲的omega。  
“母亲？母亲！不！！！”  
在Loki怀里闭上了眼睛的母亲，甚至连一句遗言都未曾说出口，漫天的大雪昭示了这场悲剧。  
母亲什么口信也没留下，可Loki知道的，这是一场彻彻底底的谋杀。  
凶手藏在隐秘的暗处，将他们母子吞噬而尽。  
也让他此后的一生都将会为找到凶手手刃他而活。

——TBC——


	9. （9）

【第九章】  
Loki的衣衫被褪下，在Thor眼中是圣洁的躯体，此刻敷上了一层薄汗。  
Thor不敢粗鲁半分，更不敢让体内的野兽现身，可是他的身体太痛了，忍得太痛了。  
抱在怀中的omega有着令他痴迷的气味，还混合着他的信息素，着实好闻极了。  
Thor的心脏平静的跳动，却突然在某个地方，像是被羽毛轻轻地挠过。  
瘙痒的难耐的几乎吞没了Thor的身与心，这一切发泄的出口是最终亲吻上Loki那殷红的唇瓣。  
Thor干燥的唇吸允着面前柔软的红唇，在那上面留下水渍。  
Loki显得更痛苦了，床单似乎都要被他修长的手指撕破。  
不是野兽的Thor，温柔，温柔的太过小心翼翼。

Thor的舌尖抵入Loki的唇齿，那是八年前曾强迫着浅尝过的味道。  
可Thor好久好久没有作为人去享受这一切了。  
甜美，Loki唇齿间的味道就像是儿时舔抵过的水果味棒棒糖。  
Thor的舌尖忍不住裹着Loki的唇舌，与之共舞缠绵，惹来抱在怀里的人儿娇踹连连。  
Thor似乎找回了作为人的心跳的感觉，那是的他还不用被迫生存在黑暗里，还可以肆无忌惮的与人交欢。  
放过Loki的舌，Thor却还在继续并不准备放过其他。  
沾着两人甜美唾液的舌轻轻舔过Loki红润的唇面。  
Loki又一次颤立了，抓着床单的手猛然紧紧一握。  
就在他忍不住皱眉的当头，穴口流出的爱液也沾湿了衣裤。

就如那个可怕的夜晚。  
不！Loki迷蒙着双眼，不愿再让海水一般的信息素穿入鼻息紊乱他的所有气息。

然而，Loki毫不自知，这样的举动在Thor的面前该是多么的诱人。  
Thor的心陡然剧烈的跳动，恼人的欲望袭上大脑，他现在唯一想做的便是化为野兽，撕裂Loki！  
不！  
Thor赶紧将目光移向别处，甚至屏住了自己的鼻息。  
可是，正有一双温暖的手，拨开了他的牛仔裤。  
那滚烫的性器被释放出来，毫无预警的打在Loki白嫩的脸上。  
我...  
Thor几乎咬破掌心，不让已然出现尖牙的他更近一步化作野兽。

性器正被Loki含在口中，Loki温热的舌尖舔抵过前端，暴怒的小家伙在他手里跳动了一下。  
这不是结束，而只是开始。  
掉落前额的黑色碎发被Loki用手别于耳后，他像是享受美味冰淇淋一般开始吞吐着。  
Shit！  
Thor将自己的唇瓣咬破，血顺着锁骨滑落，最终流向性器。  
绽放在性器上的血花的淫靡，让Loki更无法控制自我。

而Loki永远不会知道，他半伏在床上，半脱不脱的西裤滑落到脚踝，露出白嫩的臀沟，如此的性感撩人。  
Thor喉头上下滚动，恨不得现在就戳瞎自己的双眼，远离这一切的诱惑。  
可Thor的手却根本不听理性大脑的支配，颤颤巍巍着伸到了Loki那被爱液沾湿的地方。  
“啊！”  
像是被惊到的猫，Loki猛的跳起，口齿狠厉的刮过Thor的性器。

哦，该死！  
Thor怒吼，Loki这一举动害他差点就萎了。

什么信息素、什么欲念都在着极致的疼痛中消散。  
Thor找回了理智，却痛的满头大汗。  
然而，Loki却只是在略微的被惊到后，感觉到身下无尽的空虚。  
一个alpha，就应该做好成为情欲道具的自觉！  
不满Thor此刻的后退，Loki干脆踢掉了碍事的衣裤，结实的小臀展现在Thor眼前。

Thor的性器像是有感应一般，即使在这极致的疼痛中却也又大了一圈。  
呵。  
口是心非，身体诚实。  
Loki冷笑着扳过了心不在焉的Thor，用双手固定住这个“愚蠢”的alpha。  
Loki湿漉漉的穴口正开合着，等待身下性器的莅临。  
然而这个笨蛋alpha却仍不为所动，Loki只好自给自足的咬着唇瓣坐了下去。  
他要活着的信念支撑着他，无论去利用谁都好。

只用手解决过欲念的Loki，被Thor着过于大尺寸的性器难到了。  
就像那个雪夜一般，初进入他身体的物体带来了近乎撕裂般的疼痛。  
“不不不！”  
Thor不住摇头，他看到了Loki脸上痛苦的表情。  
所有回忆再一次涌上脑海。  
他从没能忘记自己禽兽般的强迫，也没能忘记身下人儿的呻吟嘶吼。  
可Loki，却早已陷落在这情欲之中，他的脑海里，只剩下拯救自己享受这一刻。

Loki扳过Thor的脸，让他直视他。  
Thor那双湛蓝色的眼眸，清澈纯净，不带一丝野兽的可怖。  
Loki终是忍不住将轻巧的吻落向Thor干净的眼，落下圆润的鼻尖，又落在冷啊干燥的唇瓣上。  
一边口齿交缠的亲吻着一边还在急于往下坐，Loki穴口分泌出越来越多的黏液，沾湿了Thor未被褪完全的衣裤。  
Loki也翘立起的性器，划过Thor的衣衫，留下斑驳的印记。  
像是作画。  
画中是两个神祇温柔缠绵。

Thor的唇被Loki啃咬出了血，伤口又在某人反复的吸允中被撕裂开来，可Thor此刻意识非常清醒，清醒着被Loki被带到了欲念之海。  
Loki摆动的腰肢卖力的上下起合，每一次都带着水渍沾湿了床单沾湿了彼此的衣物。  
Thor身下那根性器暴怒着，青筋浮现，而Loki温暖的穴口紧咬着它，又放开它，又一次紧咬住它。  
快感在无尽的起合中越积越多。

多少下了？几百下了？  
为什么进出他穴口的那根却是越来越大，他的穴口也越涨越满？  
Loki疯狂的嗅着Thor的信息素，这让他无法自拔的信息素，可是只有他一个人的挺动，真的好累砰。  
宽大的手像是感知到Loki心里所想，就在Loki累的想要分离开彼此的时候攀附上了Loki的腰肢，Thor开始了人类最原始的挺动。  
Thor的性器进到Loki的最深处，引来人儿伏在他肩上每一存肌肤都在细微的颤动。  
Loki的腺体毫无保留的被Thor衔住，被他情色的轻咬舔抵。  
整间房都是甜咸交织的信息素，还有那肉与肉相接的声音。

不知过了多久，Loki的穴口迎来一阵收缩，再接着，Thor的性器涨到前所未有的尺寸。  
他开始快速的扶着眼前Loki的腰肢大力开合。

“不！出去！”  
在白光占领脑海之前，Loki狠心的推开了还在努力耕耘的Thor。  
Loki的穴口在最后紧缩着到了高潮，沾湿了一片床单。  
他的身体痉挛起来，无力的瘫倒在那。

Thor白浊的液体却正好射在Loki的后背上，留下一道痕迹。  
他无力的瘫坐在地上。  
成为野兽之后，这是他第一次以人的形态享受到了极致的快感。

如果可以的话，他愿意明天不要到了。  
就让他以人的形态活在今天吧。

——TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

【第十章】  
痛，身下还有着被撕裂的痛。  
可精神上却是异常的满足。  
太久了，Loki太久没有不被发情期所困扰，太久不会感到浑身冷热交织，太久的不会害怕过多的信息素溢出影响他人从而影响自己。  
这一切，多亏了现在还躺在地上微微抽搐的金发男人，Thor。

并没有想象中的深仇大恨，人类形态的Thor要比野兽好的太多。  
他们彼此间甚至还有温存，有爱抚。  
但是野兽也是Thor的一部分，这是不争的事实。

Loki站起身来，黏腻的液体从腿根滑落，难得的让他羞红了脸。  
他的身上还散发着甜咸交织的美味，却不再像是那些煎熬的日日夜夜让他对这个味道感到厌倦。  
曾经这种甜咸交织的信息素，带着绝对的霸道，侵入他身体的每一分，有时候Loki甚至想要去摘掉自己的腺体，就这样死了算了，可最终还是理智唤回了他。

真的，Loki现在有那么一刻想为Thor找个能住的地方。  
然后把Thor关在那里仅供他所用，就像是个拥有温热体温的情趣用品。  
疯了吧？！  
Loki摇头，将这些不切实际的想法驱逐出脑海，都说omega发情后会依赖他的alpha，看来是说的一点都没错。  
可Loki不能，绝不能，即使身体沦陷也绝不能让心沦陷。

Thor悠悠醒来，从来没有这么一刻会如此的清醒。  
他作为人，完成了一次最正常不过的交合。  
Thor怔怔的坐在地板上听着浴室里滴答滑落瓷砖的水声，有些不敢相信。  
他明白的，那一场甜蜜的交合，不过是Loki在利用他，而他满心的也只有赎罪，无关爱情。  
真的可惜了，他和Loki似乎在身体上是如此的相合。  
可是他，以身体内野兽的身份，又如何能去谈情爱呢？

窗帘被风扬起，Loki穿着宽大的浴袍，对于Thor匆忙的逃离并没有感到惊奇。  
水珠从湿漉漉的发梢滴落在地板，Loki看向床单，又看向地面，仅只剩一片狼藉。  
可是，他想，从这一次开始所有的事情怕是已经脱离他的掌控，要更长远的着手去计划了。  
Loki为自己榨了一杯鲜果汁，他没有急于去整理房屋，而是多谢Thor可以让他享受这片刻的舒适。  
曾经即使作为一个omega他的生活也是规律且有情调的。  
可现在，风雨里去追捕犯人，无穷无尽添的新伤旧伤，都不是他少年时代想象过的未来。  
然而现在，他也并不是后悔。  
只是可惜了这榨出的鲜美果汁，只有他一人仰头而尽，不再会有笑着与他分食的母亲。

拳头凶狠的击向沙袋，Steve只有用这种笨拙的方式才能让自己安心。  
Thor出去了一整夜，还未归来，这是很不寻常的情况。  
可是他们就要走了，就要离开这座城市了。  
Thor或许是去向那个omega道别？  
并不难猜到  
Thor一直是个重感情的人，这也是Steve和他成为朋友的根本。

“Thor？”  
看到同伴的回家，Steve有片刻的不可置信。  
Thor身上没有往日回来时会带着的伤口，可那件出去时还白净的T恤，此刻已沾满了污渍。  
Thor没说，Steve也没问。  
彼此沉默着不发一语。  
“Steve，我...还想要留在这座城市。”  
Thor的声音很缥缈，或许他自己都无法坚定这个想法。  
可他正如Loki所说的知道一些事的内幕，知道关于Loki母亲和Loki本身的一些事。  
他不能在此刻逃离，说是为了责任也好，说是为了那个温柔的女性长辈也好。  
但他也没有忘记，多年前，他的命运就与这个金发好友相连。  
他的决定也将会改变好友的人生。

很久以前，Thor和Steve也有过意见不和固执己见的时候。  
可当一切Thor可以化作野兽之后，一切都改变了，包括Thor的性格也有了天翻地覆的变化。  
Thor再也不是那个凭借直觉鲁莽前行却极具魅力的青年了。  
他和Steve不会再有争执，也不会再有无意义的说笑。  
很多乐趣，都消散在那场毁灭太多人的实验中。

Steve有些怀恋这样的感觉，但明显现在并不是该怀恋的时候。  
他的好友Thor，是否知道，他们现在的处境很危险？  
难道又是为了那个叫Loki的警察？

 

Loki没想到，他没有等来Thor，倒是先等来了另一个人。  
“不好意思，打扰了。”  
门前的金发青年紧抿着薄唇，发被梳理得一丝不苟，站在那不动半分，就像是知道Loki一定会打开这道门一般。  
Steve Rogers，前特种兵，现拳击教练。  
查一个“活着”的人，对于Loki来说并没有什么难度。  
他可以联想到Steve和Thor的档案里唯一联系——曾服务于同个部队。  
但是到底是什么，让他们一个“死了”，一个离开了特种兵部队？

“你真的可以找到安全的地方？Thor亏欠你，所以信任你，但我不能。”  
Loki有点想笑，看上去温和绅士的男人，要比想象中的更难说服。  
没错，Thor亏欠他亏欠的太多，除了八年前那晚的兽行甚至还藏了些他所想知道的秘密。  
所以Thor不能拒绝他，但是Steve可以。  
Loki看的出，Steve对于Thor的重要性。  
呵，一个野兽，居然还能有真心对他的朋友，看来上帝本就并不太公平啊。

“我是警察，自然有办法，再说，你想带他走，也要看他愿不愿意了。”  
这不是赌博，Thor对Loki还有很大的用处，至少目前来说还不能放他走，只有紧紧的掌控在Loki手里才能让他有片刻的安心，之后要杀掉Thor也会变的更好下手。  
Steve沉默不语，Loki说的很对，他和Thor逃亡了这么多年，只有这一次Thor不愿离开这座城市，可想而知都是为了谁，赎罪也好真情实感也罢，只希望这个Loki可以带给他好友作为人存在的意义，也将不会对Thor带来过多的伤害吧...  
其实Steve一直有种预感，那个雪夜，在清晨带着陌生omega气味回来的Thor，就已经不再是因为成了野兽而需要去孤单一人。  
Thor和Loki的命运早就被捆绑在一起，谁也无法逃脱。

——TBC——


	11. Chapter 11

【第十一章】  
Thor早已过了冲动的愣头小子的年龄，却在听到好友Steve的话后冲动的跑到了Loki家的门前。  
他这次并没有选择跳窗，而是站在那深绿色的门前停滞不动。  
刚换上崭新的衣物还带着薰衣草的香味，金色的因着刚洗过还柔顺的发服帖的在脑瓜上，Thor局促的整理了翻起的衣角，手郑重其事的按上门铃。

Loki对于Thor的到来并不惊奇，他只是惊奇于野兽居然也学会了从别人家门堂堂正正的进来。  
Loki的手握上门把，那套了然于心想要套Thor话语的说辞就在口边。  
“唔！”  
Damm！  
做了多年警察，Loki竟没听到身后有人在靠近，甚至已被冰冷的枪支抵住背脊。  
“别说话，不许开门。”  
男人冷冽的声音，低沉的让人不舒服。  
一瞬间的分析利弊，Loki的手甚至没有机会按到腰间的枪支，他的命正被掌握在身后男人的手上，但他还保持着绝对的冷静。  
Loki点头表示自己会听男人的话，顺便用余光瞄到捂住他嘴唇的那双手。  
这不是人类的手，手背上还带着棕色的毛发，掌心有不少伤口，划过Loki的唇瓣带来危险的战栗。

野兽？Loki几乎瞬间可以确定这个想法。  
Thor是野兽，也就代表着这个世界会有另外像Thor的人，可能并非天生化兽，而是有什么改变了他们，让他们和Thor都抛弃了作为一个人的资格。

Thor在门前渐渐焦急的踱步，他是跟着Steve来的，并不是跟踪，好友也知道。  
Steve与Loki的对话并没有持续很久，所以他再来找Loki，不过就是Steve前脚离去一刻钟后的事。  
Loki为什么还不开门？  
很自然的想到了那个作为人清醒的夜晚，Thor懊恼自己是不是不应该二次的去伤害Loki。  
但那逗是Loki想要的默许的呀。  
他现在要怎么办？道歉吗？

“Loki，对不起，或许我又有什么做错了的事，但你现在能开门吗？让我们开诚布公的谈一谈。”  
对着Steve说要留下的话或许是一时的兴起，可思考后Thor确实领悟到了与Loki命运的相连。  
无论是Loki的母亲那位温柔的长者对他的帮助或是他所知道的秘密，注定此生不能与Loki断开联系。  
Loki在门口好看的眉皱起，他在冰冷枪支下和身后男人越来越重的喘气声中加速思考。  
那包裹着修长双腿的西裤口袋掉落出房门的钥匙，在地上发出清脆的响声。  
Loki用尽力气回头，眼神里满是抱歉，活像是他不小心将物品落地而并非要引起谁的注意力。

男人浑身毛发树立，捂着Loki嘴唇的手更加用劲，Loki几乎不能呼吸。

“砰！”  
房门被猛力的撞开，男人没有料到眼前发生的事，在发愣间让Loki有了反击的机会。  
Loki的肘又狠又准的击向男人的心脏处，痛的男人甚至有些拿不稳手中的枪支。  
Thor瞬间化作了兽扑了过来，手还不忘的将Loki拉到身后。  
他自然听到了那轻微的钥匙落地的声响，不知为何，他感知到Loki的危险，化成兽撞击门就这样闯了进来。

发狂的棕色野兽也彻底失去了人类的外表，他四脚朝地露出尖利的齿站在Thor的对立面。  
这种来自同类的危险感迫使Thor全身肌肉紧绷。  
兽与兽小心翼翼的对峙着，谁也无法先做出第一步。  
Loki警觉的虚掩上还没被彻底撞掉的门，手从腰间摸出冰冷枪支并且瞄准棕色的兽，可不到万不得已他不能开枪。  
他是警察，但最近惹麻烦太多了，那个亲爱的搭档甚至开始怀疑他。

野兽眼神的交触，最终同时撞向对方开始激烈的交战，Loki的家被弄得一团糟，但这并不是重点。  
Loki被突如其来强大的两股Alpha气息逼到腿软，身为Omega无法避免的天性让他只能紧靠着墙根来支撑身体。  
“哈啊哈啊...”  
Loki开始无意识的喘气，他的眼前渐渐模糊。  
Shit！  
Loki真是恨极了这幅身体。  
没有过太久，兽与兽的打斗终于造成了实质性的伤害，两个健壮的身体血肉横飞。  
Loki的眼就像第一次见Thor时那般被血色所侵染。  
他看见兽与兽彻底失去了人性，正用尖利的齿互相撕扯着，谁也不肯放过谁。

不行！  
Loki强迫自己睁开双眸，手扣在扳机上，艰难的克服天性对准敌人。  
至少在一刻，Thor算不上他的敌人。  
汗水滴在冰冷的枪管上，Loki双腿还在打颤，眼睛被额头的汗水沾湿艰难的眯成一条线对上了他的敌人。  
“砰、砰。”  
枪击声分开了正在缠斗的野兽们。  
Loki无法集中精神打出的子弹一发让棕色野兽发狂一般撞向窗台，带着一身的玻璃碎片跳了下去。  
另一发则击中了Thor的肩胛，鲜血渗出衣物，Thor在失去力量中幻化回人性。

“呵...”  
Loki无意识的喘着粗气，模糊的双眼看到有人正在走近他，那熟悉的海盐气味让他莫名的安心。  
他放下枪支，任由Thor薄凉的唇瓣亲吻过他的腺体，海盐与焦糖的信息素再次交织。  
甜蜜中却带着丝丝血腥之味。  
在Loki清明的那一瞬间Thor则直挺着倒进了他的怀里。

——TBC——


End file.
